Talk:Locust's Fury
I have a question on this skill, does it apply to any weapon, or just daggers? :Only daggers are capable of doublestrike. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:44, 16 June 2006 (CDT) I realize that, but the skill says that all of your attacks, not just daggers, have a 20% extra chance to double strike. :Same problem with "all your skills are recharged", when adrenaline skills cannot recharge. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:56, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Or think of it as you having a lottery ticket, but specific laws for the nation/state that lottery ticket is for prohibits you from claiming any prize if you win, and the ticket is non-transferrable. So whether a blessing from a holy shrine increases people's chance of winning the lottery applies to you will not matter. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:59, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :And yet, if your chance is 0% of a double strike (incapable) +33% would be 33% no matter what :P. But unfortunately Anet doesn't think so :( (Not a fifty five 02:46, 16 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Nope...effects stack multiplicatively; it would be 0 * 1.33, not 0 + .33. --Carmine 16:03, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Incorrect. +33% is +33%. 33% more is multiplicatively. (Not a fifty five 13:06, 10 March 2007 (CST)) :::: +33% of 0% is still 0%. The equation works like this; (initial percent * percent modifier) + (initial percent) = (new percent) Anon 04:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Can someone check my maths here? I'm getting Locust's equivalent to a 25% IAS in terms of attack speed, although obviously not contributing to the IAS cap. Assume normal time per attack is T. In 3T you will, on average, hit 3 times without Locust's. With Locusts you will hit 4 times in 3T. Therefore, new time per attack is 3T/4 = T-T/4, equivalent to a 25% reduction in time per attack. However, I'm not certain all the logic in that is correct. It clearly breaks down if you doublestrike 68% of the time or more normally, but I keep getting the feeling when I look at it that it only works at a 0% chance of doublestrike normally. --Khoross 14:08, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Having performed tests on a spreadsheet, it's a 25% IAS at 0% chance to critical, which decreases as the initial chance increases, not always a 25% IAS. At dagger mastery 16, it's approximately a 20% IAS. Now for me to actually do sensible maths to work out what IAS it equates to. --Khoross 14:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) increased number of attacks over time = avg number of attacks with/avg number of attacks without = (33% + daggermastery*2%)/(daggermastery*2) at 16dm, it's a 65% chance to double strike. note, stances like flurry which add 33% IAS apply to the weapon's swing time taking 33% less time, or 66% of it's normal time, giving 50% more attacks. would work nice with mark of pain/barbs.--Beomagi 23:08, 2 December 2006 (CST) (untested, just math) *Normal dagger attack speed = 1 attack/1.33 seconds. *With locust's fury or 16 dagger mastery: 1.33 attacks/1.33 seconds = 1 attack/ 1 second. *With 16 dagger mastery and locust's fury: 1.66 attacks/1.33 seconds = 1 attack/.80 seconds. *With 33% IAS it's 1 attack/ 1 second. *With 33% IAS, locust's fury, and 16 dagger mastery: 1.66 attacks/1 second = 1 attack/.60 seconds. Has Locust's Fury been changed? Because I currently only have 4 in shadow arts right now and the duration goes up to 32 seconds.Pestilence 15:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) :This is in critical strikes. --Fyren 15:57, 25 January 2007 (CST) Assuming 14 DM, am I correct in thinking combined with flurry you hit with auto-attack on average 2 times per second (0.75*1.5*1.8)? So an a/w backed up with a dark fury could maintain an AoE edenial from fear me(-3e every second) equivalent to no less than 9 pips of degen (assuming stationary target)? Phool 17:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Looks right. --Fyren 20:40, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Had the same idea. A very basic idea is on my userpage about it. Skakid9090 23:33, 2 February 2007 (CST) Now it's 50% more for double strikes. Nice! Pjstaab 15:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) this could prove potentially interesting paired with arcane mimicry and illusionary weaponry Heh, interesting but meh. I stopped caring about mimicry builds a while ago. It basically means you have a second elite the first 20 seconds of the match (maybe for 15 seconds of enemy contact) (Not a fifty five 15:30, 22 March 2007 (CDT)) im going to try this with some conjure spells, ill start with conjure flame i think. Having two elites in one bar is always interesting. 08:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) How does this effect critical strikes? does it out do Way of the Assassin?--68.102.128.17 14:10, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Way of the Assassin is better for critical hits, Locust's Fury is better for DPS, here's a table comparing the two with 12 Critical Strikes and 12 Dagger Mastery. :This table assumes a level 20 foe, additive critical hit rate stacking and no other buffs affecting attack rate, damage or critical hits. The critical hit rate is increased against foes with lower AL and levels, and increased against foes with higher AL and levels. -- Gordon Ecker 18:59, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Oooh, nice. The bottom line is that if you're using more effects which activate/renew on a critical hit, or have a weapon with better critical damage (hammer or scythe) then Way of the Assassin is the better bet. For daggers, especially with effects that trigger on any hit (vampiric daggers, Conjure enchants, at al.), you're better served by Locust's Fury. Though I'm not sure crit hit rate is affected by armor. I thought level was more important to the equation... —DaveK 00:31, 27 June 2007 (GMT) :::The DPS part isn't for critical hit rates but rather a comparison between extra hits or extra criticals in terms of damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:29, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Buff YES! Just what we have ALL been waiting for! Now we get that leet +50% Double Strike buff to be maintainable with just 0 dagger mastery! Shiverz 02:12, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :You mean 0 Critical Strikes? ::Eye of the North opened a nice set of combinations, well okay at least it added a bit. Just ran Locust's Fury, Crit. Eye, Flurry, Strength of Honor, Great Dwarf Weapon, Judge's Insight, Ebon Battle Standard of Honor in combination with some hero-friendly combo out of curiosity. Well those two hero-assassins killed everything almost instantly when they arrived at their target. Even bosses with backup healers were not a match. Still lacking a viable speedup though ... --85.16.11.120 02:39, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::OMG at above post. I just tried that... the ridiculousness of this is not even nice. I mean... Zenmai just walks up to the target and replaces it with 100 gold on the floor. =\ Kurzick Skill??? Seems to me like Anet favors kurzicks alot more >.>--Godess of Angels 23:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :While the first thought to my mind is obviously "why would ANYONE favor the Kurdicks?", I actually see a reason: it isn't favoring them, it's pity. Pure pity. --Gimmethegepgun 00:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Somewhat useless? On the talk page to "Double Strikes" I read: "Skills cannot double-strike, unless they are a dual attack, which always double-strikes". So assuming that you are not relying on the pathetic damage of dagger auto-attacks (and setting aside the effects that trigger on hit, such as Orders and Vam,piric/Zealous weapons etc) - how useful is this skill really? Using DM skills will almost always provide you with better DPS than Locust's Fury ever could... --Jorx 08:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :It's commonly used to enhance skills which benefit more more hits. Fear Me... for mass energy denial for example. Seb2net 08:50, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wouldn't an IAS do better in that case? e.g. Flurry or Flail? And, by the way: why bother with energy denial if you can just kill the target? --Jorx 11:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::You can use this WITH an IAS. Try it, it's super fun (especially with vampiric daggers) =].Stryk Lightning 04:14, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Combine this skill with a conjure and critical agility and it can give 70-115 DPS (Master of Damage ftw) without having to use any attack skills. Very quick adrenaline gain for skills like Brawling Headbutt as well. Can use Golden Phoenix Strike -> Twisting Fangs for a quick deep wound to take down tough foes, or Disrupting Stab -> Exhausting Assault for interrupts. Morzan 22:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) used with dual attacks when used with dual attacks such as Death Blossom, does the double strike stack so you hit four times??124.169.201.194 02:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :No. Or if it does (it shouldn't), I'm putting a bug tag on this page. --Shadowcrest 02:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::This enchantment has no effect on attack skills whatsoever. 02:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::why not? --Shadowcrest 02:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Lead and offhand attacks cannot double strike no matter what, and dual attacks always do. This enchantment only affects auto-attacks with daggers. I'm surprised you didn't know that. 02:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::So am I 0.o . I was so sure I've seen a lead/offhand double strike before... wow. Though I will choose to find compliment in your statement that you think me intelligent :P --Shadowcrest 02:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) This skill has epic synergy *-* With those neat Att-less Adrenal Skills like "Dodge This" and y'know Whirling <3 Double Hits with Mele attacks skills Would this double hit if you used a melee attack rather then a dagger attack like eremites attack, cos u can still use daggers and that means if it works could mean like a double interuption with like distracting Strike(ie u hit just before foe casts a spell and then on the spell) 17:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :No, double strike only applies to regular, non-skill attacks. Period. 17:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Just use Exhausting Assault if you want double interruption. Also, often people queue skills one after another, so interrupting two skills and causing double exhaustion is possible. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:05, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wrong. An interrupt also stops any queued spell from casting. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::ah, so it only works one flare spammers? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:12, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, because they immediatly bash the "FLARE DOMOGE" button, thus they start casting. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::You sure it un-queues stuff? I remember having loads of fun with this WAY back in the day of R/A's (when it still needed an offhand) because queued spells would get double interrupted and they all fail :D --Gimmethegepgun 18:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Very certain. People probably spammed the buttons :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) not think this needs to be changed? Anyone else think this skill needs to be changed? It just seems really....bad. - Tyseyh :Seems being the keyword. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i understand how combine this with critical agility + Elemental weapon + Conjure but thats the only use iv found. - Tyseyh :Mark of Pain, Splinter Weapon, Barbs, Strength of Honor... GWs is a team game. :Also, if you play with another player: Great Dwarf Weapon for knocklocks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i love the skill MoP and Barbs i dont know why i never thought of combining it :P ta for the insight =) :I've recently thrown together a build with this and MoP to farm, it's quite effective, the trolls tend to run away just as they all drop dead. ^.^ And it "hits through" the ranger boss' block stance :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC)